Tormenta
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: ¿Quién diría que Lucy le teme a los rayos? Nadie lo imagina y por su temor a ellos descubre que Loke puede ser todo lo que ella necesita. OS LoLu *Con dedicatoria para Nikko-kun que me alentó a publicarlo :3*


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Oc en los personajes.

_**Aclaraciones**__: _

**-lalala-** dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_**Pareja**_: Leo/Loke - Lucy

_**Género**_: Romance.

_**Notas del Autor**_: Es mi primer fic de este anime, espero que les guste. Si gustan dejar comentarios acerca de que si les gusto o la odiaron… Los comentarios ayudan al autor a mejorar.

Tormenta

Capítulo Único

Después de una larga tarde, y quiero decir larga tarde porque al no estar Erza era ella quien debía separar a Natsu y a Gray, con cara de cansancio se dirigió a su cajón y sacó su pijama, tomo su toalla y se sumergió en el agua.

Estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta del cambio drástico del clima.

Salió cambiada del baño y se tiró en la cama con toda la intención de dormir. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y antes de poder siquiera descansar, se escuchó un horrible estruendo, abrió sus ojos con horror y volteo a ver la ventana: había una tormenta.

Y no cualquier tipo de tormenta, era una eléctrica. Ella les tenía pánico, su rostro se pintó de horror, vio cómo se iluminó su cuarto y su iris disminuyo de tamaño.

**-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…-** Comenzó a contar (cuando era pequeña su madre le dijo que contara después de que se viera la luz y dependiendo en qué número se escuchara el trueno era lo lejos que estaba).- **catorce…-** ¨PUM¨ Saltó, se tapó con la cobija.- **No esta tan lejos**.- Y tembló. Sentía tanto miedo, que sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, sentía angustia, desesperación y ansiedad.

**-Lucy…-** Escuchó esa voz que hasta hace muy poco la hacía estremecer, pero justo en ese momento se volvió a iluminar su cuarto.

**-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…-** Loke la observó curioso, él sintió que Lucy estaba en peligro y decidió salir para ¨rescatarla¨ pero ver que estaba en su cuarto, recluida en la esquina de su cama, tapada y temblando, no era lo que esperaba. Después de llamarla vio el brillo en sus ojos que tanto le gustaba, pero de pronto se ilumino todo y el pánico volvió a sus iris, por alguna extraña razón estaba contando, siguió viéndola**.- ocho…-** ¨PUM¨ Soltó un gritito y se tapó la cabeza.- **Se están acercando…-** Susurró con miedo. Loke sonrió, ahora todo tenía sentido.

**-Espera un momento.-** Dijo él.- **Puedes acabar con un gremio oscuro tu sola, enfrentarte a poderosos villanos, ayudar a destruir el castillo del rayo, soportar los castigos de Erza y detener las peleas de esos dos idiotas, ¿Pero le tienes miedo a los rayos?**- Preguntó algo irónico.

**-Cállate**.- Le dijo enojada.- **No es lo mismo…-** Susurro. Él se puso a pensar en su respuesta, luego la observó y sus ojos no le mentían, ella tenía una mala experiencia con las tormentas y les huía… cómo él, hace mucho, le huía a ella. Sonrió de forma tierna, se acercó a ella y con mucho cuidado, para no asustarla, la acunó en sus brazos.

**-Hime, mientras yo esté aquí no te pasara nada…-** Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y se pegó lo más que pudo a él, por alguna extraña razón se sentía totalmente protegida… como cuando su madre le decía que siempre estaría con ella. De un momento a otro, Lucy se quedó dormida. Loke acaricio su cabello y al ver que la tormenta no mostraba señales de terminar decidió que se quedaría en el mundo humano pero con sus poderes, su vestimenta cambio y con sumo cuidado se quitó su chaqueta verde, se acomodó más y se durmió abrazándola por la cintura.

~O~

El sol se asomó por la ventana y él se despertó, no recordaba tanta luz en el mundo espiritual…¨_Un momento…¨_ Pensó, giró su cara un poco y vio una melena rubia, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, intento levantarse pero descubrió que ella lo estaba abrazando y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su abdomen y se sonrojo ¿Cómo podía Lucy causarle esa extraña sensación? Nunca había pasado todo una noche con una mujer sin hacer nada, pero el dormir con ella le causaba más placer que una noche de sexo con cualquier otra. Suspiro, tal vez él ya no quería estar con ninguna otra, y no es que apenas lo pensara… porque llevaba tiempo planteándose esa idea, la idea de hacer a Lucy más que su ama, de hacerla algo más íntimo para él… pero por ahora se conformaba con verla dormir tranquila en sus brazos. ¿A quién le importa el sol si puedes seguir durmiendo con la persona de la cual te has enamorado? Con una sonrisa se volvió a dormir, abrazándola por la cintura y juntándola más a él.

En el gremio…

**-Lucy ya se tardó mucho en venir…-** Se quejó Natsu.

**-¡Aye!-** Concordó Happy.

**-Tsk, déjenla descansar… seguro no pudo dormir bien por la tormenta.-** Dijo Gray.

**- Ustedes.-** Escucharon por detrás de ellos, con miedo voltearon y vieron a Erza.- **Mas les vale que se hayan portado bien.**

**-¡Aye sir!.-** Dijeron ambos al unísono, abrazándose como si fueran los mejores amigos.

**-Bien.-** Les sonrió complacida.- **¿Y Lucy?**

**-Aún no ha llegado**.- Le dijo Mira.- **¿Por qué no van a buscarla a su casa? Tal vez se quedó dormida.**

**-Si.-** Gritaron Happy y Natsu.

**-Vamos a hacer esto más divertido…-** Les propuso Gray sonriendo con malicia.- **Entremos a su casa muy sigilosamente y luego la despertamos.**- A Natsu le brillaron los ojos.

**-¿Cómo ninjas?-** Preguntó emocionado, Gray solo asintió con la cabeza.

**-Me gusta esa idea.-** Dijo Erza, uniéndose al plan de ellos y como niña pequeña sonrió traviesa, se re-equipo con un traje ninja y salieron del gremio.

Gray, entro por una ventana de la cocina. Natsu, con su bufanda envolviendo su rostro, entro por otra ventana. Erza y Happy, ellos simplemente entraron por la puerta. Se vieron y asintieron, caminaron silenciosamente a la puerta del cuarto de Lucy, la abrieron con cuidado de no hacer ruido estaban a punto de gritar ¨Buenos días Lucy¨ cuando observaron bien la escena. Erza, que fue la más rápida en asimilar todo, se sonrojo; en cambio Natsu y Gray se tardaron un poco en procesarlo, y es que no te esperas que tu amiga este con alguien en su cama… ¨_Él es…¨_ Pensaron los tres.

**-¡LOKE!-** Gritaron Natsu y Gray, causando que los dos tortolos despertaran. Lucy al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida con Loke se sonrojo, Leo simplemente se enojó… esos tres le habían arruinado su plan para cuando ella despertara.

**-Se gusssssssstan.-** Dijo Happy sonrojado.

**-¿QUÉ HACEN EN MI CASA?-** Les gritó Lucy.

**-Umm, creo que la pregunta es: ¿Qué hace Loke en tu cama contigo semi-desnuda?-** Contra atacó Gray.

**-Creo que no eres el más indicado para preguntar eso.-** Le dijo Happy, pues él estaba en boxers.

**-No estoy semi-desnuda, es una pijama.-** Les aclaro, parándose de la cama. Natsu se sonrojo, pues nunca creyó ver a su amiga vestida así. Para ella podía ser pijama pero ellos lo veían distinto, un short semi-transparente rosa y una blusa del mismo color pero diferente material era totalmente distinto a lo que ellos llamaban ¨pijama¨.

**-Nos vamos.-** Hablo por primera vez Erza.

**-Pero…-** Dijeron los tres, ella volteo y les dio una mirada de ¨Si no lo hacen abra un castigo¨ ellos tragaron duro y corrieron fuera de la casa.

**-Lo siento.-** Dijo la pelirroja antes de irse.

**-Como les gusta auto-invitarse a mí casa.-** Dijo Lucy enojada.

**-Creo que no lo hacen con mala intención.-** Le respondió Leo.

**-Loke…-** Se sonrojo**.- Yo…**

**-Lucy, me gustas.-** Le dijo él sin rodeos, de todas las veces que le había escuchado decir esas palabras (que siempre eran cuando lo llamaba para una pelea) esta vez se oía diferente, ahora tenía un ingrediente extra: amor.- **¿Quieres ser MI novia?-** Se quedó muda, si quería ser su novia pero… él era un mujeriego, ¿Cómo saber que no la engañaría o que no tendría más novias? Él se dio cuenta de sus dudas, bien fundamentadas, y le sonrió tiernamente**.- Nunca te lastimaría de esa forma, porque tú eres la indicada.-** Ella se sonrojo y recordó a esas chicas que entraron al gremio buscándolo aquella vez que las dejo, recordó en especial la frase: _¨ ¿O es que acaso ya encontró a la indicada?¨ _Sonrió.

**-Si quiero, Loke.-** Le dijo sonrojada. Él por primera vez se sintió completo después de escuchar esas palabras, porque ya las había escuchado muchas veces con anterioridad, pero esta vez haría las cosas bien, porque Lucy lo había enamorado poco a poco con sus gestos, actitudes, sentimientos y acciones, realmente se había enamorado de su princesa en apuros. Lucy por su parte, se había enamorado de él por su valentía, su sentido de justicia y aunque muchos no lo supieran por su ternura, porque él era tierno cuando se lo proponía y siempre pasaba cuando estaba con ella.

Ahora amaba el hecho de tenerle pánico a las tormentas, gracias a ellas ahora sería feliz con el chico que amaba.

No podía esperar a llegar con él (tomados de la mano, obviamente) al gremio.

¿Qué dirían sus amigos? Sonrió al imaginarse sus caras.

~O~

¨Mama, hoy puedo decirte que no cabe la felicidad en mí, por fin mi sueño de encontrar un valiente príncipe se cumplió… Sé que estarás muy feliz por mí donde quera que estés, espero algún día poder compartir esta dicha con mi padre…

Con cariño, Lucy.¨

**FIN**


End file.
